The Sample and the Game
by Wesker's Servant
Summary: I just decided to give this oneshot a name a friend of mine came up with. This takes place before the Uroboros Research Facility and Sora gets herself in a mighty fine predicament that involves smex with Wesker! Hope you enjoy and RxR please.


Resident Evil 5 Oneshot #1

/ Sora's POV /

I cannot believe I got injected with an inhibitor for Las Plagas by a majini, I should've been on gaurd at all times but I screwed up by getting separated from Chris and Sheva and lowering my guard when I thought I killed all the majini in the area. Since I had learned the effects of the inhibitor the hard way I was armed with my dual Desert Eagles as I walked down a grated walkway, then all of a sudden I got tripped by something, my magnums slid across the floor, my wrists were behind my back and bound by rope and my pants along with my underwear were pulled down to my ankles. I quickly looked behind me to see two majini and two more in front of me, I tried to squirm my way out of my situation but one of the majini had mounted me like a dog and another one in front was carressing my face. I was afraid that I was going to lose my virginity to a majini who may have a STD or something but just when I thought the majini was going to penetrate me he ended up sticking his dick in my ass. I tried my best not to cry out but it was hard to do when he kept ramming it in me and then just as I was able to endure the anal rape I was subjected to the majini that was raping me pulled me up to where my back was pressed against his chest while the other three carefully removed my bullet-proof and melee vest.

Unfortunately, one of the three majini had to cut the seams of my shirt since it wouldn't come off when my hands were tied together but for some reason left my black sports bra on. After that two majini were fondling my tender breasts, one was still raping me while he carressed my curves and the last one was kissing my neck as delicately as possible. Before I knew it tears started falling down my face and taken by surprise I was forced back down in the mounted position and got rammed into again which hurt like hell, because of that I cried out and had heard the majini say something in Swahili.

/ Wesker's POV /

Just as I finished checking that the Uroboros was loaded on the bomber jet along with my reserve supply of the PG67A/W I could've swore I heard a woman's cry and majini saying something crude and vulgar. I was just about to leave until I recognized that the woman's cry belonged to Sora Avalon, scince I knew that she has the last Master Plaga I needed her to stay alive long enough for me to take a sample of the plaga from her. Judging from the vicinity of where the cry had come from Sora was a floor above me which wasn't going to be hard for me to get to the second floor with my heightened abilities at my arsenal, once jumping to the second floor walkway it wasn't too long that I found four majini that were supposed to be gaurding the area not taking turns fucking a woman that I needed. Since those majini had no idea of my presense I took out my magnum and shot all four majini in the head causing instant death and after the majini were dead Sora was trying to redress herself though seeing her at her weakest had definitely turned me on. Just as Sora was about to grab her shirt I dashed over to her, grabbed her hair, pulled hard enough to get her on her feet then shoved her to the ground making sure she was on her back when her body made contact with the floor.

When the girl's body hit the floor I walked over to her, easily removed her pants along with the rest of her clothing with little resistance and made sure that Sora was unable to fight back.

"Wesker? What the hell are you doing?" Sora questioned me obviously shocked at my sudden actions.

"Doesn't it seem obvious dear heart?" I said to her as I groped her breast and massaged it ever so slowly.

"No! Stop!" she weakly pleaded as she tried to make an attempt to struggle free but I prevented her from doing so.

It was quite bothersome preventing Sora from trying to kick me, though she did stop struggling after I kissed her but right now I had to do what I wanted to do before the inhibitor wears off. So as I was removing my pants I felt Sora try once again to escape but I kept her held down and once I positioned myself at Sora's entrance I looked at her to see her eyes closed while silently saying no. Without wasting another second I penetrated Sora, almost immediately she let out a blood curling scream which I had abruptly stopped by choking her only enough to turn her screams into strained whimpering. After fucking her for so long I came inside Sora and judging from her strained cry she came as well and once we were finished I removed myself from Sora and only cut the ropes that bound her wrists.

/ Sora's POV /

I felt momentarily paralyzed but still in sheer pain from what Wesker did to me when the shock finally wore off I slowly got dressed in my clothes that were still intact. Tears were still streaming down my face from pain, realization of what happened, and future fear of what my love, Leon, may say.

"So this is the true Sora Avalon when she doesn't have the Las Plagas. How disappointing."

"Be quiet you bastard!" I screamed as I charged at the tyrant which was the worst choice I made.

"It would be best not to attack me in your weakened state, dear heart." Wesker chidded as he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to where my back was pressed against Wesker's torso, "Or did you want me again, if you did all you had to do was say so." he teased me as he rubbed my sore pussy through my pants and fondled my breast.

"No, please stop!" I screamed, desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

My attempt to escape ultimately failed due to the fact that I didn't have my plagas back so right now I was pretty much suceptible to whatever Wesker could to do me. Just when I was about to stoop low to get free the madman had let go of me and was about ot walk away until I stopped him.

"Why'd you do it Wesker?" I asked, "What could you possibly gain from this?"

"Hopefully a sample of the Master Plaga," Wesker answered me not knowing that his answer put me in a state of shock.

"You bastard!" I screamed then I felt a familiar presence, _'My plagas! Oh now he's dead._' I thought as I prepared to attack him.

Though just when I was going to kick the tyrant, he turned to me then grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against a support beam as if to make me submissive. Even with my strength I couldn't pry his hand from my neck, I could barely breath do out of panic I started to kick him abdomen but it obviously did nothing to him.

"Don't you fret dear heart, I'll spare some time just for you." he whispered in my ear then tightened hid grip enough to make me lose conciousness from lack of air.

/ Wesker's POV /

Confirming that Sora completely lost conciousness I let go of her neck, picked her up and carried her to my private quarters. Being sure I avoided the Reaper cocoons I got into my dark decorated rooms, once in I locked the door behind me, laid Sora on my bed and rid her of her clothes, then found some B.O.W resistant chains and bound her to the bed. Making sure that the chains were secured I went to another part of the room to get preparations ready for my plan, I looked back every now and then to Sora to see if she had awoken but to my distain she didn't so I returned to my work until I heard my prey panic in her situation.

"What the hell? What sick joke is this?" I heard Sora cry out as the sound of the chains rustled from her trying to break out.

"Good, you're finally awake." I spoke, getting up from where I was at, walked over to the bed and stood at the edge of the bed watching Sora continue to stuggle, "Sora, escape is futile, those chains can hold back even the tyrants so you should cease your failing attempt to free yourself." I ordered her but as expected she defied me.

While Sora kept herself occupied by trying to break the chains I removed my shirt, glasses, shoes, and gloves then got ontop of the frightened woman. Before taking her once again I decided to tease Sora by suckling on her hard nipple while using my other hand to leave light, feathery touches on her sides and inner thighs. I then lead my free hand down to Sora's pussy which was incredibily wet and slick.

"My, my Sora what were you thinking about," I teased as I buried three fingers inside her. "You're soo wet, you must've been lusting for me."

"No! I...I don't want this."

"Don't deny it dear heart, I can see the lust in your eyes." I said to her in a lust-filled manner then removed my fingers from her to see that they were coated in her delectible juices. "Besides here's the evidence that you truely want me." as I shown her the undeniable proof I then licked my fingers clean and moved down to where I was at her vagina then spread her legs further apart.

"Wait, what are you..." she began then I interupted her by licking her pussy lightly, "No, don't! Please not there!" I heard Sora plea as I continued to eat at her.

To entice more arousal from Sora I groped one of Sora's firm breasts and pressed against her clit with my free hand as I kept lapping up her sweet juices. I looked at Sora to see that her eyes were shut tightly and she was trying to hold back her moans, I got up to remove my pants then got back on top of Sora just in time for her to try to protest against my actions. Ignoring her I slid my cock into her and was quite surprised that she was still so tight but that didn't stop me from thrusting hard inside Sora.

/ Sora's POV /

When Wesker began thrusting inside me again at first I bit my lower lip to prevent a moan from coming out but when he got rougher with me I couldn't help but let out a moan filled with pleasure and lust. All of a sudden Wesker stopped for some reason unchained my legs but right after he released my ankles from their shackles the tyrant gripped my thoughs, spread my legs out wide and entered his hard manhood inside me again. Though instead of trying to resist I went along with his actions.

"Oh God...Wesker!" I yelled out in pleasure as he thrusted even harder in me, though I had to admit...I loved it.

Obviously listening to what I had just said Wesker lifted my leg almost over his shoulder and pressed down on my clit in time with his thrusts which made me cry out in pleasure over and over again. Before I knew what was happening the tyrant put leg down on the bed, unhooked my shackles that were attached to the head of the bed then brought me up to where I was on his lap but what I failed to realize is that my wrists were still bound together. Just by being in this position made me more wet that I already am and right when I was about to shift in a different position Wesker made sure that I couldn't move off of him but to he honest I didn't want to, I wanted more. So after he had let go of my hips I began riding Wesker's hard cock, obviously apparent that I was desperate for him and what made it even better was that Wesker had pressed on my clit again and bit my neck enough to draw blood. From just that I was moaning out of sheer pleasure and I managed to look at Wesker long enough to see that he was pleased at the result his actions on me made.

"If you loved that dear heart, then you're most likely going to enjoy this." he said to me before he took my breast in the hand that wasn't on my clit and massaged it, then began licking my neck along with nipping at it.

"Oh god, Albert," I breathlessly moanded as Wesker continued to leave bite marks on my neck as well as hickeys.

As I kept riding Wesker's cock I knew I was going to cum at any moment but I tried to hold it back though it was extrmemly hard to do since Wesker was now suckling on my erected nipples. I cried out from the pleasure Wesker had bestowed unto me then just as I was about to cum, as if he knew how close I was Wesker pinned me down on the bed and thrusted harder and harder inside me until he came and I felt his hot semen shoot inside me which made me cum as well. After my orgasm passed I was about to pass out until Wesker laid down next to me and had me to where I was laying on his nicely toned chest.

"Sorry about this Sora," was all Albert said to me before I felt something prick my neck and I fell into a deep sleep.

/ Wesker's POV /

Once I injected Sora with the sedatives I gathered her clothes, fixed her shirt then dressed Sora how she was before. I had also made sure that I covered the marks on Sora's neck with the make-up Excella had left in my room at one point. As I made sure everything was in order I picked Sora up, took her to where I had found her, and I laid her gently on the ground but stayed only for a short while to ensure that no majini try to get to her. Only a few minutes passed until I heard Sora begin to wake up so to avoid any unnecessary reactions I left her but was able to keep an eye on her through the video surveilance that sent the recording to my cellular device.

/ Sora's POV /

'_God, why does my crotch hurt soo much?_' I mentally asked myself then I felt something wet and sticky between my legs, "What the hell?"

I first looked around to see if anyone was near and when I felt that no one was near I slid my hand underneath my pants and panties and when I pulled my hand out I seen that there was a white, cream-like substance on it. I almost freaked out until I remembered the time I had a dream where Leon and I had hot and wet sex and woke up with my panties all wet so I thought I just had another wet dream but I remember the dream vividly as if it actually happened. The man I had sex with in my dream wasn't Leon, it was Chris' nemesis, Albert Wesker, I had no idea why I dreamt of him. I couldn't ponder on the matter anymore because Chris and Sheva found me and told me to stay close, then as we regrouped we headed into more ruins after getting out of the research facility. Then after killing many licker betas Chris, Sheva, and I went through a door leading to the monarch room, but upon entering and getting attacked by a brainwashed Jill.

Just as we were about to go on the offensive Wesker had shown himself and as he walked down the steps I for some reason thought back on my wet dream then felt the same wettness between my legs. As he was off the stone staircase, he took off his shades, looked straight at me and winked at me.

'_Oh god...it wasn't a dream! I really did get fucked by him!_' I thought as I slightly backed away and then Wesker placed his glasses back on his face and a fight began between the three of us against Wesker and Jill.

I quickly ran up the left staircase then seeing an open doorway blocked by a crate filled with scrap iron I jumped over the box and ran to find a place to hide. Just as I was about to hide in a small room I entered the doorway only to have someone grab me around my waist and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Good to know that you remember out 'little' session a while ago." I heard Wesker whisper in my ear, then removed his arm from my waist, took off his glove and slid it down my pants and underwear. I heard him chuckle at how wet I was just by merely looking at him, "Now, I've got a little challenge for you," he said as I felt something being put inside me then he added, "here are the terms to this game, if you manage not to have an orgasm in front of Chris and his partner I'll leave you're life for good but if you do in the duration of seven minutes you'll be my pleasure slave."

"No, I don't want to do this!" I cried after removing Wesker's hand from my mouth.

"Too late my dear, the vibrators inside you and seven minutes are on the clock." he said to me, "Also to make it more difficult on you for every three minutes that pass the settings for the vibrator will increase and you must keep moving. If you remain stationary for more than sixty seconds then you'll lose the challenge."

"Basically its a lose-lose situation for me."

"Depends on how you look at it." Wesker said to me as he groped my breast in one hand and massaged my clit in the other. "But if you really don't want to go through with this then just say so and agree to by my slave."

Before I could answer Wesker turned on the vibrator on its highest setting and feeling the sudden vibration inside me I let out a scream and desperately struggled to try to take out the vibrator. Though I couldn't even get my hand near my pants because Wesker had managed to grab both of my wrists and held them to where I couldn't even move my arms in any position. To my best attempt I tried to get my arms free but due to Wesker's strong grip I couldn't escape and also I felt myself getting more and more wet from the vibrator inside me. I tried to answer but all that came out were stuggled moans and what made things worse was when Wesker bit the crook of my neck.

"Have you made your decision dear heart, or do I need to let you have more time?" Wesker whispered in my ear with a hint of evil laced in his voice.

"Yes, please take it out of me! I'll do whatever you want!" I pleaded to Wesker, knowing exactly what I've gotten myself into.

"Wise choice, my dear," he said as he turned off the vibrator, released one of my wrists then got the small, bullet-shaped vibrator out of me. "Now go to the overhead of the staircase then wait there for me."

"Yes sir," was all I said and left to wait for Wesker.

I kept track of when seven minutes were up and as the time expired I was greeted by Wesker's presence along with Chris and Sheva's shocked expressions. I could tell that they were appalled by the choice I had made but I couldn't speak one word to either of them because one; Jill sprung out of nowhere and attacked the two BSAA members and two; Wesker led me into the elevator behind us. Taking one last look at Chris and Sheva I got into the elevator with Wesker, my master.


End file.
